Engatando o Kanon
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Pra engatar o Kanon não custa muito. Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon. Fic de niver pros gêmeos e de quebra pros 10 anos de perfil. Atrasado, mas tamos ai.


_**Engatando o Kanon**_

 _ADVERTÊNCIAS: incesto de gêmeos e lemon. Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia com essa temática, logo quem sabe alguns que não me conheciam de fora do fandom de Senhor dos Anéis não saibam. Por isso, estão avisados._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Kanon estava deitado na cama, meio sonolento ainda, sem ter despertado direito. Quando sentiu um braço bem familiar a lhe abraçar...

\- Hun... oi, Saguinha!

\- Oi Kanon. Já acordado? Antigamente era uma dificuldade pra acordar...

\- Acho que é a idade!

\- Sei. E antigamente qualquer coisa te "despertava" praquilo também... hoje tá mais centrado?

\- Ah, não é isso, Saguinha. Eu continuo gostando e tal. Mas antigamente eu queria a toda hora, a todo momento. Hoje tenho que estar "engatado" pra isso...

\- "Engatado"? Virou marcha de carro, foi?

O mais moço riu.

\- Não. É só força de expressão. Mas preciso estar mais "no clima", entende?

Saga era fogo. Ao passo que ele, quando mais jovem, não era tão voltado pra sexo quanto o outro, agora ele adorava um desafio, especialmente se esse desafio incluisse deixar o Kanon "disposto". Abraçou ao outro mais perto de si. Kanon sentiu na hora sua intenção.

\- Hun, Saguinha... que é que está querendo?

\- Você sabe... mas agora vem com essas de que precisa estar "engatado"...

\- E não é verdade?

\- É, Kanon, mas a gente pode ver qual é esse seu limite de "engatado", né?

\- Como assim?

\- Já vai ver...

Os lábios de Saga passaram então a oscular os ombros de Kanon e ele fechou os olhos, mas não queria se revelar tão rapidamente. Queria dar uma de difícil.

\- Vai precisar de mais do que isso...

O mais velho sorriu.

\- Não me provoque, Kanon... você sabe como isso acaba!

Sem mais delongas, Saga passou a oscular o colo do outro e enquanto o fazia, passava as mãos por seu corpo. Kanon fechou os olhos, maravilhado. Mas é claro que continuaria dando uma de difíci, a fim de ver até onde o outro ia...

Saga, é claro, continuou. Passava as mãos de forma provocadora no torso do companheiro, ao passo em que seus lábios não paravam de trabalhar.

\- Huuuuun...!

O mais velho sorriu por dentro, sem no entanto demonstrar. Ele não resistia... era fato!

Enquanto Kanon ainda tentava acertar as ideias e pelo menos não dar tanta bandeira do desejo que já começava a sentir, sentiu o dedo do outro roçar pelo começo de suas nádegas.

\- Oh, Saga!

O mais velho sorriu de novo, embora não parasse de trabalhar com a boca nos ombros e no colo do companheiro. Ele não conseguia resistir, por mais que quisesse demonstrar que sim!

Em seguida, aquele dedo foi adentrando as nádegas do mais novo e... chegou onde queria. Adentrou-o enfim, fazendo vai-e-vem nele, tocando em sua próstata, sentindo-o se contrair em torno de si conforme o prazer aumentava.

\- Huuuuun, Saga...!

E para completar o serviço, Saga passou a masturbar o parceiro com a mão livre, enquanto a outra mão o estimulava "atrás" e os lábios e a língua continuavam nos ombros e colo.

\- Aaaaah...!

Quando ouviu ao outro gemendo daquele jeito, foi a deixa. Colocou-o embaixo de si e já sentiu o outro abrindo as pernas, como se quisesse se oferecer de fato. O falo dele despontava numa ereção forte, o líquido de excitação já saindo do mesmo.

\- Ah, Saga! Me fode!

\- Consegui te deixar "engatado" então?

\- Claro! Oh Saga, com os anos você não perde habilidade, apenas ganha!

\- Sei! E vai a seco mesmo? Só tem a lubrificação do meu pau se quer saber...

\- Hun... vai, eu aguento! Não vou suportar esperar que me lubrifique...

\- Ora, Kanon, continua afobado!

\- Vai, Saga, eu não sou de açúcar!

\- Quero só ver.

Ainda devagar, pensando que o outro poderia estar muito "afobado" para avaliar as consequências do que pedia, o primogênito foi fazendo vai-e-vem com a cabecinha dentro dele, até sentir que o músculo se acostumava, e enfim o adentrou. Kanon gemeu, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

Num único impulso, ambos pegaram ao membro de Kanon e o masturbaram deliciosamente, enquanto Saga o penetrava primeiro uma vez, depois duas, três... até tomar a um bom ritmo e o estar penetrando intensamente. O mais velho não resistiu e o beijou na boca, enquanto ainda estavam em pleno movimento. O mais moço enlaçou o outro com suas pernas e fez com que entrasse ainda mais, movendo-se então junto com ele.

Foi uma catarse louca, na qual ambos se amaram, se beijaram e se moveram freneticamente, até que Kanon atingiu ao orgasmo, liberando-se nas mãos do gêmeo e em seguida derretendo sobre o sofá, de cansaço e satisfação. Saga sorriu outra vez. De novo, o mais moço havia sido mais afoito que a si.

Continuou se movendo nele, até também gozar dentro dele, relaxando em cima de si logo em seguida. Kanon o abraçou e o beijou.

\- Saga... sempre sabendo como me deixar "no ponto"!

\- Kanon, você tenta se fazer de difícil... mas só tenta! Na verdade você ainda continua o mesmo afobado de sempre...

\- Ah, Saga... você sabe que eu gosto de sexo... mas na verdade não ando tão afoito quanto no passado!

\- Não anda? Se hoje você não foi afoito, não sei quando que foi então!

\- Admita, no passado eu era mais. Até mesmo queria dar várias numa noite só...

\- Sei. Duvido que não vá querer fazer algo no banho, quando formos pra lá!

\- Quem sabe...

\- "Quem sabe"... pois é! Continua o mesmo, talvez apenas disfarçando um pouquinho mais!

Ambos sorriram e foram ao banheiro. E lá, o mais moço mostraria que ainda era, sim, mais afoito do que gostaria de demonstrar aos demais...

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Fic super atrasada. Era pra eu ter terminado a mesma no dia 30 de maio, que é o niver oficial dos gêmeos e no dia em que completei dez anos de perfil. Só tem um porém: minha gatinha faleceu bem nesse dia, e fiquei alguns dias sem cabeça nenhuma pra finalizar a fic. Enfim saiu. Fazia tempo que eu não fazia smut com os gêmeos, mas essa data não poderia passar em branco, por mais que tenha saído atrasado._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
